choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamilah Sayeed
Kamilah Sayeed, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a Vampire Queen, the CEO of Ahmanet Financial, as well as the leader of Clan Sayeed. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has light brown skin, straight brown hair, and brown eyes that turn red as a vampire. She wears a purple jacket over a white shirt, dark purple pants and a necklace. Personality According to Adrian, warmth isn't Kamilah's forte. Despite that, Kamilah is described as calm and disciplined. This is shown when Lily was turned into a vampire, she is shown to take her in as a disciple to train her in her new environment. Kamilah is also someone without a temper. This is due to years of fighting caused her to be stern and stoic to the point that she threatened the MC if anything happened to Adrian, she will then hurt her. Background Kamilah is the twin sister to Lysimachus and the cousin to Cleopatra. At some point in her life, she became the governor and monarch aide to Cleopatra (which was the highest honor and privilege a woman could get). When Egypt was at war, her brother wanted to fight back. It is not known what happened to him but it is presumed that he died before Kamilah was Turned. Kamilah is the oldest member of the council. She was turned into a Vampire during the war between Ptolemaic Egypt and Rome. As the Romans were about to win, Kamilah and her servants and warriors refused to surrender. Her men captured and presented her with an injured Roman soldier (revealed to be Gaius Augustine). Despite being captive, Gaius seemed calm. He later revealed his true self and easily overwhelmed Kamilah's guards. Kamilah's attempt to fight back proved to be futile as Gaius' wounds healed itself. Gaius, impressed with her beauty and potential, declared that although he planned to kill her, he changed his mind and instead was going to give her a gift. His fangs appear, his eyes turn red. He calls her "my queen" before attacking her; presumably draining her human blood and turning her into a vampire. Gaius and Kamilah moved often as soon the townsfolk figure out their true nature. First, they moved from Egypt to Damascus, Syria (mentioned in a flashback Chapter 8). Although not shown in detail, they ended up in Western Europe where Gaius Turned a couple of new vampires, Marcel Lafayette, a French noble and Banner Westbrook, a soldier. In the mid 18th Century, Gaius and his group of vampires emigrated to the state of New York, in the newly founded United States where he made a pact with the state's leaders to let them form a secret vampire kingdom relatively undisturbed. Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adrian gifts Kamilah a 2,100-year-old Egyptian scarab made during the time of the Ptolemaic Dynasty. They are shown to have a healthy professional relationship. In Book 1, Chapter 2, it is revealed that she alongside him, Lester, and Priya are part of The Council in New York. Kamilah first met Adrian after he was Turned 234 years ago. They are very close friends and Adrian reminds Kamilah of her twin brother, Lysimachus. Lester Castellanos She serves alongside him in The Council of New York Vampires, although they do butt heads sometimes, such as when Kamilah scolded Lester for his unwanted advances on Your Character. Priya Lacroix She serves alongside Priya in The Council. Not much is known about how they interact. Your Character She is one of your potential love interests. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Kamilah is impressed with your character when Your Character also reveals that the scarab that Adrian gifted her is also a symbol of rebirth. In addition, Kamilah defends Your Character alongside Adrian when Lester acts inappropriately towards her. Lily Spencer Upon her being turned into a vampire, she takes Lily under her wing and while Adrian is busy trying to get the other two votes to keep Lily alive; she trains her. It appears that she has taken a liking to her. Jax Matsuo They are somewhat antagonistic at first as she is a Clan vampire and him the leader of the Clanless. However, by Chapter 13 they come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Later in Chapter 15, she and him fights alongside each other against the ferals. In Chapter 16, Jax later becomes a member to the Council and are seen as colleagues. Gaius Augustine It is implied that Kamilah may have had a relationship with Gaius as in Book 1, Chapter 10, a premium option reveals that they had nicknames for each other, Kamilah's nickname for Gaius being "My Love" and Gaius's nickname for Kamilah being "My Queen". Gaius is also her maker. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. She is likely one of the oldest vampires given that she is over 2000 years old. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. * Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she feels the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kamilah. * Enhanced Knifeship: Kamilah is very skilled with her twin daggers. She is able to decapicate numerous ferals swiftly and gracefully. * Battle Hardened: Due to her age, she has had a lot of combat experience. This makes her an important ally and a formidable enemy. As shown in chapter 16, the Council was only able to subdue Gaius due to her intervention. When she was held captive by Clanless in Chapter 13, she threatened them that she could have killed them all instantly if she wanted to fight. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of the vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin to hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Kamilah. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones most affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Other Looks Kamilah Red Dress.png|Red Dress Kamilah full view.png|Full view of Kamilah Kamilah Vampire.png|As a Vampire w/ fangs Kamilah Awakening Ball.png|Awakening Ball Kamilah Egyptian Outfit.png|Egyptian Dress Kamilah Lingerie.png|Full view of Lingerie Kamilah Lingerie2.jpg|Lingerie Kamilah 1920s.png|1920s outfit Misc Kamilah Vampire Queen Bloodbound.png|First Look at Kamilah CLANSAYEED.png|Clan Sayeed Sneak Peak 2100yearoldegyptianscarab.png|Scarab BB The Showdown v3.png Trivia * In Egyptian the meaning of the name Kamilah is perfection: * In an interview done by Pixelberry, she is said to be one of the oldest and most formidable vampires in the world https://playchoices.tumblr.com/ * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Kamilah has a similar distaste for it. * It was confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 5, that she is of Egyptian descent as Cleopatra is her cousin and she was a nomarch (essentially a governor of a province) in Egypt in her "earlier" years. * She resembles Natara Williams, a protagonist from Cause of Death. * It was confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 12, that she is the oldest vampire in the United States of America. * She and Adrian both have the brand of Gaius's symbol. Hers is located on her hip. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Vampires